


The Unsent Musings of One Adrien Agreste

by spiralsystem



Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kind of), Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Confessions, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pining, Pre Relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/spiralsystem
Summary: A series of unsent letters written to various people in Adrien Agreste’s life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/589582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Unsent Musings of One Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kinda been feeling like shit lately so this is a bit of a vent fic. Anyway hope u like this sad boy.   
> Also sorry if Adrien seems kind of depressed that just means I was accidentally projecting

Hey Marinette,

I'm Chat Noir. Also I think I'm in love with you.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Hello Marinette,

I have something to talk to you about. Please meet with me after school?

~ A. Agreste

————————

Hey my lady,

How's it hangin'? It'd be great if we could meet up soon. Need to talk to you about something. If that's cool?

~ Chat

————————

Hey Marinette,

I’ve never had the courage to give you a letter before but hopefully this time will be different.

I’ll say it plain: I’m Chat Noir. I need you to know this because I think I’m in love with you.

Nevermind, I’m not sending this. It sucks. I’ll do better next time.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Hey my lady,

Every letter I write feels like it’s getting more and more depressing. Maybe they are.

I know who Hawkmoth is.

I know I should tell you, but...

If I know Hawkmoth’s identity, what’s to say he doesn’t know mine? And as you constantly remind me, that could be dangerous.

~ Chat

————————

Hey Marinette,

I know what Lila’s doing. It makes me angry watching what she’s doing to you. I have a plan to expose her, but I have to play along for now. I’m sorry if it looks like I’m getting close with her.

It’s for the mission, I swear.

I still love you.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Marinette,

I think I’m in love with you.

_Really?_

No, I’m not actually going to send this, Plagg.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Marinette,

Could we go out for ice cream together later?

~A. Agreste

————————

Hey my lady,

I’m Chat Noir. Hawkmoth is my dad. I’m failing my classes and I’m in love with you and another girl in my class.

How did my life get so fucked up?

I know you’ll never see these but somehow even pretending to tell you makes it better.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

I would cordially like to invite you on a date as my plus one to Gabriel Agreste’s spring lineup fashion show.

No, that’s too formal. Plus she’s probably already going anyway.

Nevermind, this is stupid.

————————

Dad,

I know your secret.

~ A. Agreste

————————

My lady,

I’m sorry for today. I know I messed up on that one. The akuma almost didn’t get caught because of me. I recognize that and promise to be better next time.

I hope you’ll forgive me.

~ Chat

————————

Dear Marinette,

I don’t know why I continue to write these letters. It’s not like you’ll ever read them.

I still don’t have the courage to tell you about who I am. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Dear Marinette,

How does one usually start a love letter? Well not like this, that’s for sure. Nevermind, I’m scrapping this one too.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Marinette,

Nino gave me some tips on how to confess to you, but honestly, I don’t trust anything he says considering he got a girlfriend while spending half a day in a panther cage.

Is that what I have to do? Get you in a panther cage with me?

Actually nevermind that sounds Super creepy.

~A. Agreste

————————

Dear Marinette,

I’d like to think someday you’ll find these in the attic of our home together and read them but the most likely scenario is they get put in the recycling next week.

Somehow, the universe said fuck you Adrien, you can’t have cute cliches because you’re a superhero.

~A. Agreste

————————

Hey Bugaboo,

I know you hate when I call you that but I think it’s cute.

Anyway I just wanted to say I love you. Wish I could say it in person.

~ Chat

————————

Marinette,

Serious question, is it ok to love two people at once? I think I love you, but I also think I love Ladybug.

And I don’t want to ask either one out because well, Ladybug already has her eye on a man apparently and around you, I can never manage to say what I’m feeling, and I don’t want to ask you out and then find out Ladybug is single again, and... It’s just a mess. I’m not wording this well.

If you were one person, everything would be so much easier.

~A. Agreste

————————

Hawkmoth,

Can you please take a break for one flipping day I am about to Lose My Marbles

~Chat

————————

Dad,

You didn’t come home again last night. Or, you did, and somehow your secret lab is in our house. Isn’t being a supervillain exhausting? Being a superhero is exhausting. I wish we didn’t have to fight anymore. I don’t know why you do what you do, but maybe can we just have dinner together once this week?

~A. Agreste

————————

Dear Marinette,

I really enjoyed the time over at your house today, even though you kicked my butt at so many games. Your parents are really cool! I know that’s a weird thing to say but... It’s better than being in that empty house all the time.

Your mom’s cookies are really good.

~A. Agreste

————————

Dear Mme. Cheng,

Thank you very much for having me over at your house last night. It was nice to spend time with a family who doesn’t forget about me.

No, that’s too dark. I can’t send that to Mme. Cheng. It’d be weird.

~A. Agreste

————————

Hey Bugaboo,

Still love you. Still love Marinette. Still so confused and have no idea what to do.

Am I supposed to feel guilt over loving the both of you? I don’t, though. You both equally mean so much to me.

Still don’t know how I’d ever tell you any of this.

~ A. Agreste

————————

Hey Marinette,

Nino’s convincing me to ask you out again. He’s making some good points but somehow my nerves are still getting in the way. Ladybug said she already has her eye on a guy so, Nino says I shouldn’t stress and just follow my heart.

Well, here goes nothing.

~A. Agreste

————————

**Letter Delivered**

Hey Marinette,

After class, would you come get ice cream with me? We can hunt down Andre together. I have something to talk to you about (nothing bad!!)

See you after class,

~A. Agreste


End file.
